List of Minor Characters
The following is a list of minor characters in . Alchemilia Corporation Alfred Hermann Manager at Remnant Rock. He came to the Gladea Alchemilia Corporation building to help prepare for the company moving to Remnant Rock and had short conversations with Gabriel Alchemilia, Dexter Wellington, and Baptiste Rousseau. During the assault on Remnant Rock, he attacked Marshall Rooke before being shot and killed by the latter. The general could generate and project sound waves capable of knocking a person backward. He took advantage of this when training Artificial Tieflings and fighting Marshall. Appeared in "One Night in Gladea" and "Primo Victoria: Part II," portrayed by . Andrew Wellington A former Alchemilia executive who left the company to establish a competitor. Andrew created Chris Wellington, who considers him his "father." Deceased by the time the protagonists woke up at the barn. While escaping from Alchem, Chris remembered the time Andrew left him behind. Mentioned in "Awakening," "White Room," and "One Night in Gladea." Baptiste Rousseau An Alchemilia Director of Robotics stationed at Gladea. He escorted Chris to Dexter and Gabriel so that Chris' emotions could be analyzed. Dexter dismissed Baptiste shortly after he brought Chris. After thirty minutes, Gabriel contacted Baptiste and asked him to bring Chris to him. Baptiste, sharing Gabriel's confusion about Dexter taking longer than expected, went to the room where he left the two. When he went inside, he discovered that both Dexter and Chris were missing. While Baptiste was inside, Hermann called out and greeted him. Baptiste told Hermann he was looking for Dexter, and Hermann replied he saw Dexter with an assistant. Later, the two discovered that Dexter helped Chris escape the building. Baptiste was tasked with tracking down Chris the next day. When he arrived in Silivia with a search party, he intercepted city signals and informed the population of the search. Shortly after his arrival, several more Alchemilia officers entered the city to look for Chris. After patrolling the city for some time, Baptiste came across Alchemilia fugitives Atticus and Marshall in a barbershop. He ran after them and managed to corner them in a pet store. He and his troop arrested them and brought them outside. Atticus and Marshall got away from Baptiste after an angel attack on the city. Appeared in "Bare Trees," "One Night in Gladea," "Divided We Fall," "Hide & Seek," and "Exit Music," potrayed by . Claire Simmons An Alchemilia worker responsible for treating the protagonists' wounds. After she finished, she took them to the cafeteria and gave them lunch tokens. Appeared in "White Room," portrayed by . Dexter Wellington The only living descendant of Andrew Wellington. Gabriel invited him to perform an analysis of Chris' emotions using a device which resembled a pulse oximeter. During the analysis, Gabriel was called away for a video conference with Director Paclovic. Dexter dismissed Baptiste soon after. Chris admitted he did not want to become Gabriel's business partner. Dexter initially appeared unsympathetic, telling him that Gabriel was the best hope for a future. Chris refused to change his mind. He complained he was not given a choice and treated as if he was just another "robot servant" for Gabriel to command. Dexter revealed that he was actually planning to help Chris escape. After explaining his reasons for wanting to help Chris escape, Dexter lead the android across the Alchem building and to the trash chutes. Once there, he helped Chris get inside of one, proceeding to turn it on once finished and sent Chris away. Appeared in "Bare Trees" and "One Night in Gladea," portrayed by and . Issac An Alchemilia guard associated with John Fontaine's rebels, briefly seen with a fellow rebel, Reti, during the assault on Remnant Rock. Appeared in "Primo Victoria: Part II." Leopold Udin Scientist at an Alchemilia bio-engineering laboratory in the Gladea location. When the protagonists stumbled into the bio-engineering laboratory and noticed human testing, he spoke to them briefly asked Officer Sanchez to arrest them. Appeared in "White Room," portrayed by and . Nabi A female artificial tiefling created by Alchemilia Corporation. They were able to manipulate and create fire using their mind, and served as a general. To enter Remnant Rock, Team B drove through the Port City bridge. To impede their progress, Nabi released vials of artificial tieflings to attack them. As Team B defended themselves against the creatures, Nabi created a wall of fire ahead of them. Li, the driver, drove straight into the fire, killing all of the tieflings. Team B quickly chose to abandon the car after making it through. They nearly made it to Remnant Rock's entrance, but they were forced to stop when Nabi created another wall of fire. With a group of androids, she then approached Team B and told them they were under arrest. Everyone surrendered to her and dropped their weapon except Melissa. Melissa attempted to fire a shot at Nabi, but it was deflected and Nabi knocked her unconscious. Nabi drove Team B to Remnant Rock's prison after their defeat. Later, the prison fell into a chaos after a riot was started. When Samuel opened a metal door, she surprised him and threw him over the railing. Li, who was behind Samuel, was forced to face Nabi alone. He fired one shot at her and attempted an escape. Marshall later arrived and started running together with Li. The two thought they lost her when they arrived to the ground floor, but she burst out from a stairwell and cornered them. After a moment, Li suddenly started to screech at Nabi, Marshall doing the same. Nabi was at first confused, but she quickly got defensive when she realized Li made the connection between her and the tieflings. Nabi then unleashed a large wave of fire, knocking Marshall and Li backward. Unknown to her, the knock-back from the attack allowed the two to escape the prison. Appeared in "Primo Victoria: Part II," portrayed by . Pavlovic Director of Alchemilia Corporation's Bio-engineering Department. His department was responsible for the creation of Artificial Tieflings. While Chris' emotions were being analysed, Gabriel was called to attend a video conference with Pavlovic. The director was annoyed by Gabriel's slight delay and his request to "make it quick." Pavlovic informed Alchemilia that Project Voight, the production of Artificial Tieflings, was proceeding as planned. He also noted Project Watchdog could not be completed without a copy of Chris' database. Between the conference and the assault on Remnant Rock, Pavlovic and his staff were transferred to Bio-engineering Sector of Remnant Rock. After the operation began, they were evacuated. Appeared in "Bare Trees," mentioned in "Primo Victoria: Part II," portrayed by and . Reti An Alchemilia general. When the Corporation was conducting an operation in Silivia to retrieve Chris Wellington, he met with Gabriel and asked him to stop it. Reti is later associated with John Fontaine's rebels. During Remnant Rock's attack, he revealed himself to Atticus and Marshall after killing Selma Klotserman. Reti leads the two to the Remnant Rock prison. Appeared in "Primo Victoria: Part II," portrayed by , , and . Rogan Bowman An Alchemilia truck driver who brought the protagonists to Gabriel Alchemilia during their first meeting. He is a retired soldier with a very high amount of confirmed kills. He later reappeared in a truck, running the protagonists off of the road during their escape. Appeared in "Awakening" and "White Room," portrayed by , , and . Sanchez Officer at Alchemilia Corporation. After the protagonists stumbled the bio-engineering laboratory and noticed human testing, Leopold Udin ordered Sanchez to arrest them. Sanchez then confronted Marshall and a chase through the building ensued. He later re-appeared in a motorcycle side-car, driven by John Fontaine, as they pursued the escaped protagonists, who had stolen a vehicle. Appeared in "White Room," portrayed by . Selma Klosterman Head of security for the Alchemilia Corporation bio-engineering department. During the attack on Remnant Rock, she confronted a disguised Atticus and Marshall about their bio-engineering certifications. Selma told the two how artificial tieflings are produced, before being killed by Reti. Appeared in "Primo Victoria: Part II," portrayed by . Angels Demons Mulciber As the group recovered from their first encounter with Alchemilia Corporation, Mulciber stalked them. He rarely encountered humans, with the few he had being impossible to hunt due to their armor and weapons. He presumed that the discovery of easy prey was divine intervention and promptly thanked Xeren for the coming feast. After members of the Holy See ambushed the group, they offered them as a meal to Mulciber. Once the group made an escape, Mulciber pursued them, eventually trapping them on a lake shore. Marshall attempted to make a deal with the demon, and Mulciber told him to kill his companions in exchange for his own life being spared. Marshall proceeded to pretend drown Atticus, scaring Melissa Devlin and Savannah Whitesmith off. Atticus and Marshall then managed to surprise Mulciber and run into the forest, escaping from his renewed search by climbing high into the trees. Appeared in "Bare Trees," "One Night in Gladea," and mentioned in "Divided We Fall," portrayed by and . Silivia Kailan Stumbling upon Atticus and Marshall fighting her ring of guards at the entrance of Silivia, she ordered everyone to stop and walked towards the two, asking about their state and assisting Marshall in getting up the ground, much to the disapproval of her guards. After listening to their story, she handed Atticus a map of the city, hoping it will assist the two in their journey. Apologizing for the behavior of her guards, she introduced herself as Kailan before walking away with the rest of the guards. Appeared in "Divided We Fall," portrayed by . Lalisa Halan resident of Silivia and owner of Harlan's Pet Store. Due to Atticus Anoethite and Marshall Rooke storming her shop in an attempt to escape from Baptiste Rousseau, she yelled at the two to leave the backrooms of the pet shop. Upon the arrival of Baptiste Rousseau, she confronted the Alchem guards, only to be punched aside. Appeared in "Exit Music," portrayed by . Piett Assistant to Samuel Brownlee's Laboratory of the Mind. After Fontaine revealed to the protagonists that Savannah was killed, Piett suggested that Fontaine give them time to mourn her death and for him to tell them more downstairs. Appeared in "Carpe Diem," portrayed by . Warren Hughes Finding Melissa and Savannah standing outside the gate of Silivia, Warren offered to assist them by letting them stay at his house for the night. After discussion among the two of them, Savannah agreed to go with him, and he led her into the city. Later, he found Chris standing alone in the street and asked if he was lost. Replying to the android's answer, he mentioned that he wasn't going to hurt him and that a lot of people seemed to be getting lost. With Chris asking if he encountered any lost people, he replied that he saw two lost girls and assisted one. He then said that he had to go and walked off. Appeared in "One Night in Gladea" and "Divided We Fall," portrayed by , , and . Category:Minor characters